Good Morning Beautiful
by RichonneTWD
Summary: Rick and Michonne share a morning at home. Short One-Shot. Grimes Family and Richonne fluff. Inspired by the images of pregnant Michonne from 9x14. AU.


"Mommy... mommy" Judith shakes her mother's shoulder slightly. Michonne groans and opens her eyes to see her daughter standing next to her bed, wide eyed and a head of messy curls.

"What's wrong Judith? Are you ok?" Michonne says as she try's to sit up in bed. "Yes but... I'm hungry" Judith says and looks at the floor. She knows she's supposed to let her mom rest but she was hungry and can't cook for herself.

"You're hungry?" Michonne says with a smile looking down at her daughter. "Ok then, what do you want to eat sweetheart." Michonne throws the blankets off of her and gets out of bed. Judith beams up at her mom "Can we have pancackes!" She yells out as quick as she can, excited by the thought of maybe getting her favorite breakfast.

"Hmmm... ok. Pancakes it is" Michonne says as her a Judith walk towards the staircase.

Once they make it downstairs Judith is sitting on the counter helping her mom make the pancakes. "Ok Jude, I'll start on cooking these while you go set the table." Michonne helps Judith down from the counter and she walks into the dining room putting the plates and cups on the table.

Michonne is finishing up with the pancakes when she feels familiar arms wrap around her waist. She knows the feel of those arms, the smell of that cologne, the feel of the kisses on her neck from any where. "Mmm, good morning beautiful" he moans on to her neck "Something smells good."

"Your daughter requested pancakes" she says as she leans back into him loving the feel of him pressed behind her.

"I'm sure she really had to twist your arm to make these huh?" He says with a chuckle resting his chin on her shoulder watching her finish up the last of their breakfast. "You know it's hard to say no to her." She finishes the last pancake and puts it on a plate. Michonne then turns around so she can get a look at her husbands handsome face for the first time that morning.

She turns around throwing her arms around his neck leaning against the counter, with his hands on her hips "you left without saying goodbye."

"I know" he says as he stares into her brown eyes "Gabe said he wanted a few of the council member to meet up this morning. Discuss a few things"

"Anything I should be worried about? I could've went" she says.

"No, nothing important. Besides y'all needed some rest" he says as he slides his hand up to her now 8 month pregnant belly and kisses her neck again.

"Mmm, you still could've told me about it" she says melting into his embrace. No matter how long they are together she'll never tire of his kisses.

"I could've. But then you would've wanted to go and like I said... y'all needed rest darlin" he pulls back and looks into her eyes. They stay like this for a minute, holding each other and staring into each other's eyes.

"I know you worry, but I'm ok Rick. Really. I've been taking it easy. Besides, you know I don't like waking up without you next to me." She says with a slight smile and pulls him closer into their embrace.

He smiles at her. Those blue eyes searing into her. "I'm sorry darlin, won't happen again" he shifts closer to her pressing his lips to her. He's tired of talking and wants to make up for what he missed out on earlier. She moans into his mouth and he takes that as his cue to deepen the kiss. He pushes his tongue into her mouth and she happily accepts it. He pulls her closer to him, at least as close as he can working around her belly. His hands shift from her waist to her ass. Giving her a slight squeeze. She moans into him again. She feels him start to harden against her when they hear the sound of two familiar little feet running into the kitchen. They pull away but still stay close as they turn to see Judith coming towards them.

"Mommy are the pancakes ready yet" she says "I set the table and everything just like you said" she gives her parents a slight pout wondering what the hold up is with the her breakfast.

Rick and Michonne both chuckle and break from their embrace. "Yes sweetheart they're ready" Michonne says. She grabs the pancakes and he walks to the opposite counter to grab the juice and syrup.

They all sit at their table talking about what their plans are for the day, laughing, smiling, and enjoying their breakfast together. As a family.

**~THE END~**

**This was a quick little one-shot. I'm still crying over the pictures of pregnant Michonne and wanted/needed some fluff. Anyways, thank you for reading it. Reviews are always welcome. Until next time -Taylor **


End file.
